This invention relates generally to devices for controlling fluid flow from a bottle or other fluid container. More specifically, this invention relates to a momentary gate for restricting fluid flow through an upper container port when the container is inverted.
Many homes and commercial establishments are equipped with some type of fluid dispensing apparatus, such as an electric water cooler. For example, many modem offices are equipped with water dispensing devices to provide employees convenient access to hot and cold drinking water wherein control of fluid flow is required. Additionally, control of oil flowing from oil containers into gasoline engines is a very common problem.
Conventional water dispensing systems typically utilize a standard five gallon bottle having a bottle neck at its upper end which forms an outlet port for water stored inside. Before placing the bottle on the water dispenser, a seal over the port must be removed and the bottle must be simultaneously lifted and inverted to orient the bottle neck vertically downwardly and permit the gravitational flow of water into the dispenser. This is difficult because of the size and weight of the bottle.
A problem experienced by many users of water dispensing systems of this type involves spillage of water onto floors, carpets, walls, and furniture while the bottle is inverted before it is securely positioned on the water dispenser. Such spillage can pose a serious safety hazard in some instances, and can cause damage to property in the vicinity of the water dispenser.
Accordingly, there was a need for a device capable of restricting flow out of water bottles, oil containers or other fluid containers when they are inverted which would not interfere with normal flow of the fluid out of the container after the container was securely positioned where intended. Furthermore, such a flow restriction device was required to have characteristics that permitted an automatic release of the flow restriction, or alternatively permit manual disengagement of the outlet port occlusion. Additionally, a flow restriction device for use specifically with oil or water bottles is needed that can be adapted for use with existing receiving means, for example engines, reservoirs or water coolers. In order to be useful the restriction device was required to involve minimal expense for installation or modification.
Alternative systems have been developed to address this problem with water coolers. Several companies have developed caps that provided a moving plug within the cap either in an open or a closed position. In order to use this system the water cooler was required to have a special apparatus to retain the plug thus opening the container when seated on the cooler and closing the cap when pulled off the cooler. This system required a two piece cap along with a receiving apparatus in the cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,448, issued to Kenneth A. Alley, provided a solution to these problems. In the system taught by Alley a momentary gate was provided for fluid containers that effectively restricted fluid flow through an upper container port as the container was inverted. The momentary gate was incorporated into a fluid container including a bottle having a tapered fluid port at an upper end through which fluid passed to fill or empty the container, and means within the bottle for momentarily restricting fluid flow out of the port when the bottle was inverted.
The restricting means taught by Alley had a construction such that if the bottle was filled with fluid in an upright position, the fluid was permitted free passage through the port until the bottle was substantially full if the restricting means was in the bottle during filling, although it was preferred that the bottle be filled without the restricting means. When the bottle was substantially full the port was substantially occluded by the restricting means. When the bottle was inverted, some passage of fluid was permitted past the restricting means. However the port remained substantially occluded until either the fluid pressure at the port reduced sufficiently for the restricting means to disengage and permit the fluid to flow without obstruction through the port or until the bottle means was given an exterior blow.
In a preferred form of the system taught by Alley, the fluid container was intended for use in connection with systems that required inverting a container to fill a reservoir with liquid such as oil entry ports for automobiles or with water conditioning units. Typical water conditioning units of this type had means for receiving and holding the fluid container in an inverted position thereon in order to permit gravitational flow of water into the interior of the water conditioning unit. Water placed within the conditioning unit in this manner could be dispensed on demand.
The water container of systems compatible with the restricting means taught by Alley included a standard cylindrical bottle that could have a tapered fluid port at an upper end through which fluid passed to fill or empty the container. The restricting means included a buoyant capsule having a diameter greater than the diameter of the tapered fluid port of the bottle. The restricting means further included a ridge which, in connection with the ball when positioned in engagement with the port to restrict flow therethrough, defined a fluid passageway to ensure leakage of fluid past the ball when the bottle was inverted.
The ball remained in place to substantially occlude the bottle port and restrict flow therethrough until the buoyant characteristics of the ball overcame the fluid pressure bearing downwardly on the ball and the frictional engagement between the ball and the bottle. When such a condition was reached, the ball floated upwardly through the water and thus permitted the fluid to flow with minimal obstruction through the port. This process occurred automatically over a short period of time after the bottle was inverted. Alternatively disengagement of the ball could be caused to occur immediately after the bottle was inverted by giving the bottle a sharp external blow. In the case of oil containers a squeeze and/or a releasing motion could be applied to the bottle.